


Wings

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, Insecurities, Smiles, Wings, like from times of s1 and p2, poor body image, talking about past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8591440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sans' wings were beautiful, Papyrus knew. He knew since the moment he saw them, the way even the doctor was caught staring.They were strong and wide, large, the color of oil and glossy, changing rainbow hues like pollution on a puddle in a parking lot. They looked, all things accounted, like shadows and dancing lights, and although they never really took out their wings, he thought maybe Sans was a little too unwilling.





	

Sans' wings were beautiful, Papyrus knew. He knew since the moment he saw them, the way even the doctor was caught staring.  
They were strong and wide, large, the color of oil and glossy, changing rainbow hues like pollution on a puddle in a parking lot. They looked, all things accounted, like shadows and dancing lights, and although they never really took out their wings, he thought maybe Sans was a little too unwilling.  
Sans's wings were beautiful, he knew, as he surveyed the seraph in front of him, slumped against him on their old lumpy couch they couldn't get rid of when they moved to the surface. Little bits of steam puffed from his teeth as he drank his coffee, and although he knew the sensation could be irritating, his brother looked happy, truly happy. Happier than Papyrus had seen him in a long time. Still, his wings were swaddled in his oversized blue hoodie, tucked away as Papyrus's own were free.  
He had ignore his battle body today in favor of a low backed tank top, so his massive wings could just stretch and breathe. As pretty as his were- true matte black that shimmered cherry red in ripples when the light hit it- his wings couldn't rival his brother's glossy feathers and ever shifting rainbow shine.  
He wondered why Sans didn't let his out more. He felt the feathers twitch against his side where his brother was tucked under his arm, just enjoying the company.  
He stretched a mighty wing over Sans, as he had many times before, casting him in shadows, bringing it down to slowly draped over his brother- carefully, so he wouldn't spook and teleport away- tucking it over to his side. He looked down at Sans, who smiled up at him, and he felt a rush of brotherly love for him, pleased with how well his tiny brother fit under his wing.  
That was a strange instinct to have, Papyrus thought, the one to protect and fight for your family even when it wasn't needed.  
He tucked the other wing around himself, enjoying the sort of nest they had going on. He felt a poke on the underside of his wing, which he lifted, and Sans hopped out, face dusted lightly in cyan. He started to unzip his jacket before hesitating.  
"Do not be afraid, brother," Papyrus said, voice unusually quiet. "Let them out."  
Sans make a clicking, sort of growling noise in the back of his throat, which was answered by a soothing purring type sound, encouragement from Papyrus.  
His jacket slid off and the slits in his t-shirt revealed his wings, folded nearly against his back. They hesitantly stretched and flared half open, unfurling like to cup the air. He listened to Papyrus's pleased low rumbling- they never were like this with others, just monsters, but right now they were family, pack- and warbled his own embarrassed but loving sound as well. He hopped, short and powerful, rotating the bone in his wing out flat, gliding to Papyrus's arms, backflapping once his brother had caught him. His wings flared and he turned to where he was before, splaying his wings up against Papyrus, who wrapped his up around them again, purring with satisfaction at the little makeshift nest.  
Sans was making his own little rumble, more felt than heard, clacking against his brother's ribcage. They weren't normally like this, but right now they were pack, just letting their magic crackle up and down and the instinct that came with their wings rush over. Sans pushed his head up, clinking it against Papyrus's chin, who tucked his head down over Sans's, nuzzling.  
They then heard two loud knocks on the door, before someone came in- Papyrus was startled sharply into defense, wings fluffing like a cat's tail and hiding Sans from view at his sharp, startled warning noise, growling lowly in his throat. Then again, normally everyone was allowed into the house, but they didn't normally behave this way. Undyne came in.  
"GUYS!? I'm-" she stopped after noticing Papyrus's defensive position, hearing his rough growl, and for once he looked like he would actually hurt someone to protect what he was guarding. Not what, but who, she realized, as he would've reined in his instincts by now, but he still growled, magic crackling.  
But who? She approached with caution, noting the way his growl grew dangerous as she drew near. Papyrus needed Sans to be comfortable with his wings, and this would break all their progress, after all.  
Papyrus moved positions, curling against the side of the couch and covering with his wings, but she still saw the flash of glossy, rainbow gleaming feathers and a little skeletal hand. She could only presume it was Sans he was guarding, but she hadn't ever seen the seraph's wings.  
"Papyrus," she said, firmly. He looked at her seriously, feathers relaxing. He wasn't all gone, then. His rumble died off in his throat and Sans made a not quite chirp, responding to the absence of the 'threat' his brother had reacted to. Papyrus looked down and purred, nuzzling against Sans, looking up and cocking a browbone at Undyne.  
"I could be asking you the same thing," she huffed, with no real malice, moving to come sit with Papyrus on the couch, who still wouldn't let her see his little pack mate.  
He smiled with enthusiasm and she got the gist. She had seen a peek of the little skeleton's wings, and she was excited too.  
Papyrus nudged Sans to move over, purring all the while, opening his wings so she could see Sans's, trusting maybe he wouldn't scratch all their progress. The skeleton looked up and saw Undyne- and as quick as his wings were flared for flight his magic was quicker, and he was about to jump shortcuts. Papyrus pinged his soul blue- he fell heavily back on him, couldn't teleport. Sans made a heavy noise of distress and Papyrus chirped encouragingly, worriedly, while Undyne watched in awe- she knew that they got like that, but she'd never thought to see the lazy, smiling little skeleton so raw.  
She stared at his wings, impressed with the span and glossy colors. He flailed at his brother, not really making any attempts to get away, because if he really wanted to, he would find a way. Papyrus growled playfully, nipping at his brother and releasing the blue, watching as Sans instantly unfurled his wings and hopped over the couch, popping up to glare playfully at him.  
Undyne decided that maybe there was more to them that met the eye.


End file.
